


Popping the Question

by littleladyyoda



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: Lila has a question for Diego.Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Popping the Question

“Do you want to get married?”

Lila poses the question so casually that Diego is certain he has misheard.

“What?”

“Do. You. Want. To. Get. Married,” she says deliberately, before popping another cheese puff into her mouth, her eyes not leaving the television.

Diego jumps up, grabbing the remote and pausing their fifth rewatch of “Die Hard.”

Lila sputters in protest, but Diego holds up a hand. 

“Repeat what you just said to me.”

“Marriage, Diego. Rings, eternity, and all that.”

Diego stares down at her, brown eyes never leaving hers.

“You want to get married? To me?”

“It was just a suggestion,” she says, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. “Just forget I said anything.”

Diego shakes his head, a smile starting to spread across his face.

“I thought you would never want to get married. I would have asked you a long time ago if I had known you wanted to.”

Lila smiles back, relief flooding her body. She snags another cheese puff out of the bag.

“Well, I’m asking you. So how about it?”

Diego crosses his arms and nods towards the floor.

“I want the full experience.”

“Seriously, Diego?”

“Seriously.”

Lila signs and gets up from the couch, lowering herself to one knee in front of him.

“I hope you don’t expect me to get all mushy and shit,” she says, looking up at him.

“Shut up and ask me,” he says.

Lila takes his hand, gently running her thumb across the back of it. She hesitates, closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and begins to speak. 

“I once told you we had all the time in the world. Maybe that’s true and maybe it isn’t. We could die tomorrow. I don’t know. You never can tell with you and me,” she says, a wry smile on her face.

She places a gentle kiss on the back of Diego’s hand before continuing.

“I’d be stupid if I didn’t lock this down. Will you marry me?”

She looks up at him, the expression on her face close to pleading.

Diego smiles and pulls her to her feet, gently kissing her.

“Let’s do it.”

“Is that a yes?” Lila asks, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Yes,” he nods affirmatively, brushing his lips across hers again before pulling back and raising an eyebrow.

“Babies?”

She punches him in the shoulder.

“Don’t push your luck.”


End file.
